La suma de las partes
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Cuando Gintoki vio que Tama se sentaba a un lado de una máquina expendedora de bebidas gaseosas para empezar a tararear respuestas que solo ellas ―la robot-maid y la máquina― entendían, ni se alarmó porque pensó que eran cosas de "máquinas y robots". Por ende, no era su asunto. No le daba dinero, no le podía sacar provecho. [4/12]


**Notas de autor:** Esto trata de un estúpido e ilógico pensamiento cuando era una niña. Empezó siendo algo para Matako pero me arrepentí a medio camino y decidí hacerlo de la dulce Tama. Al final, la temática es más amena para ella. Modifiqué mucho para adecuarlo a ella, me quedó kawawiiii. XD  
Reto 12/12. 12 meses, 12 fics. **Reto 10:** un fanfic con una moraleja. Usé un comodín porque no planeo escribir algo situado en mi México lindo y querido porque será imposible evitar que digan "güey" okno. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama no me pertenece, son del gorila. Lo amo y amo a sus personajes. La cita proviene del libro/película Flipped. Altamente recomendado :3

* * *

 **La suma de las partes**

 **...**

 **El todo puede ser más que la suma de sus partes, pero a veces el todo puede ser menos**

* * *

 _"Un cuadro es más que la suma de sus partes. Una vaca por si sola es solo eso, un valle por si solo son flores y plantas y el sol asomándose encima solo es un haz de luz, pero si pones todo eso se puede ser mágico"_

* * *

Cuando Gintoki vio que Tama se sentaba a un lado de una máquina expendedora de bebidas gaseosas para empezar a tararear respuestas que solo ellas ―la robot-maid y la máquina― entendían, ni se alarmó porque pensó que eran cosas de " _máquinas y robots"._ Por ende, no era su asunto. No le daba dinero, no le podía sacar provecho. No era una máquina que diera leche de fresa y bueno, mientras Tama estuviera feliz hablando su idioma, hasta él podría sonreír tranquilamente mientras hurgaba su nariz y caminaba por un lado, sin que ella lo notara.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó un _chirrido_ bien parecido al llanto de un robot… ahí fue cuando se detuvo y puso más atención a su alrededor ―y no en la dificultosa labor de llegar hasta el fondo de su nariz―; su amiga estaba triste. La máquina a la que acompañaba estaba vieja, ya no enfriaba las bebidas que tenía y no estaba seguro si un mantenimiento podría salvarla…era un tema sensible para Tama, sin duda.

Así que ante el triste cuadro se detuvo, los juegos de azar podrían esperar. El dinero que planeaba duplicar en el casino tendría que mantenerse igual, por el momento, porque ya podía respirar sin obstrucciones y por lo tanto podría ayudarle un poco.

Y lanzando bien lejos el moco que se sacó de lo más profundo de la nariz, se acercó a ella. Vio que Tama tenía en sus manos, y lo sostenía con mucho cariño, el tornillo que había elegido como regalo.

Y sin resistirlo más, abrió la boca para sacar uno de sus tradicionales discursos evangelizadores. Rompe corazones. Guías y mantras. ―¿Sabes que el cielo por sí solo es mucho más que azul y despejado o gris y nublado? ―preguntó de repente, Tama parpadeó y lo vio confundida. Gintoki suspiró y antes de poner pose pensadora, depositó una moneda en la máquina para sacar una bebida... después continuó hablando ―el día soleado cuenta con mucho más gracias a la belleza de su naturaleza. A lo azul índigo del día, se le suma el sol. Al sol le suma los resplandecientes rayos que llegan a la tierra. También, a esto, se le pueden añadir las nubes que nos regalan un poco de sombra…

Tama alzó la vista hacia el cielo y una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios a ritmo que sus dedos encerraban el tornillo que estaba en sus manos. Por primera vez en lo que iba de día, le ponía atención al cielo, era hermoso. Lleno de vida y tal y como Gintoki le decía, los rayos solares daban vida. Su amiga, la máquina expendedora, se veía bonita, brillaba como una nueva, gracias a ellos y gracias a la moneda que le acababan de echar, ella estaba funcionando. Nuevamente. Sentía su alegría.

 _Y no cualquiera tendría ese gesto por una amiga que no hablaba el idioma humano._

 _Y no cualquiera entendería su tristeza ante el caso de su amiga._

Ahí, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, gracias al cielo y a Gintoki podía encontrar magia en la _suma de las partes,_ tal y como se lo decía. Azul índigo más sol más nubes flotando, daban como resultado que una máquina brillando y atrayendo la atención de los humanos, luego se dejaba una moneda y de nuevo se servía de algo, se cumplía la misión de la vida de una máquina y se estaba acompañada.

Y con los _acompañamientos_ que se ganaban en el transcurso del día, ella volvía a las adiciones. A la magia del día, tenía que sumarle el arrebol del atardecer. Como, antes de irse, el sol matizaba para que todo se volviera rojizo. Podía ver diversos colores en el cielo y a su vez, su amiga la máquina, podía seguir resplandeciendo como una nueva... poco a poco llegarían más personas y ella les daría un poco de consuelo y una bebida refrescante a los trabajadores que terminaban su jornada o darle un poco de sombra a los pobres _Madaos_ que caminaban por la calle ―tal vez podría guardarle una moneda―.

Entre naranjas, rosados, rojos y _plateado,_ Tama se sintió _más feliz._ Ya sin nubes le quedaba sumarle más partes al cielo, porque aquellos rayos de sol sumado al cielo, le añadía el poder teñirlo de más colores, magia y atracción.

 _Lo viejo, podía verse como nuevo._

 _Lo sucio, podía limpiarse._

 _Pronto se ofrecería más ayuda..._

―¿Todos somos más que la suma de nuestras partes, Gintoki-sama? ―preguntó tímidamente, aunque entusiasmada por saber más de aquella amplia sumatoria.

Él asintió con sabiduría. ―Todos. El cielo solo fue un ejemplo…

Ella asintió, conforme. ―Las máquinas somos más que tuercas y tornillos ―dijo, poco después. Las construían para ayudar a los humanos y aunque a veces la vida fuera corta para algunas, no hacían más que cumplir su funcionamiento para la comodidad y felicidad de los humanos.

Gintoki afirmó, Tama era inteligente. ―Y los humanos somos más que carne y hueso ―aunque había unos que parecían gorilas pero estaban hechos de lo mismo. A algunos se les añadían las gafas y el sadismo, pero Tama entendía a lo que se refería, supuso. Hay más que partes del cuerpo, cables o una carcasa..

―Somos más que circuitos y cables.

―Y nosotros somos más que sangre y agua…

Calló unos momentos y luego, se levantó de golpe. Estaba entusiasmada ―¡Son más que permanentes y kintamas! ―soltó de repente.

Tama ni se inmutó por su propio comentario, a Gintoki le asustó que le saliera tan natural. Definitivamente no debían contaminar más sus sistemas porque la vieja de Otose, los iba a matar por llenar de virus a la dulce Tama. Hizo nota mental de pedirle, exigirle, al viejo de Gengai que no usara aceite tan corriente para Tama.

―¡No solo me refiero a lo físico! Hay algo más que tenemos… que las máquinas tienen…

El esbozo de sonrisa de Tama se fue ampliando, poco a poco. Miró al cielo y pensó en el día, la tarde y en la noche. Y cuando la última llegaba, las emociones revoloteaban como mariposas. Aún cuando el cielo era oscuro y se adornaba de pequeñas y brillosas estrellas, se veía más luz que cuando era de día. Y nuevamente, añadía otro factor a la suma que llevaba rato haciendo; porque en la noche, las pantallas de las máquinas iluminaban el final. Atraían, daban consuelo y guiaban fielmente a sus amigos los humanos.

No importaba la hora, eran necesarias y cada vez encontraba más factores por sumar…

Y con solo servirle a una persona, sin importar el tiempo, las máquinas estarían contentas...

Así que cada vez descubría más de lo que albergaba en su corazón ―o en su PC― gracias a lo que Gintoki le ayudaba a ver. Gracias a esos circuitos que hacían cortos y que pensaba, eran igual a las emociones humanas o a esos sentimientos que viajaban por sus venas, en su caso, viajaban a través de sus cables, por medio de sus sistemas... eran iguales... máquinas y humanos eran amigos, aunque unos tenían lunares y los otros tuercas.

Y todo eso era posible gracias a la suma de las partes, a los sentimientos...

A _l corazón, a la bondad, a la amistad..._

―¡Gracias Gintoki-sama! ―elevó la voz. Le ponía cada tuerca, cada tornillo, cable, resistencia y gota de aceite a sus palabras. Quería transmitir ese cariño porque ahora, el actuaba como una máquina cuya función era servir a un corazón herido...

Él negó y sin borrar su sonrisa, se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo íntimo.

―No es nada, Tama... aunque... ―se fue inclinando hacia ella, elevó una mano a la altura de su boca y sonrió con malicia... ―¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?

―Claro que sí, Gintoki-sama.

―¿Por qué no hablas con tu amigas las máquinas del casino para que me ayuden a ganar? ―alzó la otra mano y empezó a mover su dedo pulgar sobre las yemas de sus demás dedos, quería dinero. NECESITABA DINERO y solo Tama podía ayudarlo... era la suma de las partes; de los pocos centavos que había en su bolsillo, su pobreza, el hambre, la troglodita de Kagura, la comida de Sadaharu y las gafas rotas de Shinpachi. Sí, la Yorozuya estaba necesitada... todas sus partes estaban fracturadas.

Ese siempre fue _su_ objetivo y Tama, no tardaría en comprender que el todo podía ser más que la suma de las partes pero veces, el todo podía ser menos...

Como Gintoki.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

No me culpen, quiero ponerme al día con el reto. Tengo sueño. Se apaga la LAP y pues BAAAAAAI. Mañana edito los posibles, obvios errores. Tama se ganó mi corazón en el cap donde acompaña a una vieja máquina expendedora y cuando elige el tornillo como regalo *OOOOOOOOO* y bueno, hubo un cap donde los adultos le dan dinero a los niños y Gintoki les hace creer a Kagura y Shinpachi que tiene dinero para ellos y van y lo gastan juntos PEROOOOO AL FINAL LOS ENGAÑA. O SEAAAAAA SKDFSKDFS SE PASÓOOOOO. XDDDDDDDDD Algo así con Tama pero pues como no soy el gorila, no me sale bien, ALV. xDDDDDDD

ARROZ. Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.


End file.
